19kidsandcountingfandomcom-20200213-history
Tarquin
Tarquin Conner Kent is half Kryptonian and half Human is the son of Clark Kent and Lois Lane Physical Appearance Physically, Quinn is 5'11 tall, dark and handsome and has a very pale complextion. He has black , slightly wavy hair , His physique is well-built and slity muscular.He got brown eyes like his mother Personality Quinn personality is alot like his mother Lois Lane.He is head-strong, often uses sarcasm,is impulsive, very stubborn ,he outspoken, dependable,Competitive ,short-tempered,Carefree,hotheaded,highly violent, and likely to explode when provoked to anger Powers and Abilities Tarquin being only half Kryptonian his powers are not as strong as a full blooded Kryptonian. *'Strength': His strength is not as power as a full blooded Kryptonian like Clark was easy to over power him but he can still bend steel, move heavy objects, crush metal, stone and wood and overpower, manhandle, and kill humans with ease.And can exceed humans in all forms of strength. *'Speed':As a Kryptonian can move at incredible speeds. *'Invulnerability':as part Kryptonian he can withstanding bullets, artillery shells, lasers, nuclear explosions, extreme temperatures (both hot and cold), and electric shock because of half the solar-powered cells and super dence molecullar structure he has. *[http://smallville.wikia.com/wiki/Flight Flight]:'Quinn can defy Earth's lesser gravity with ease, allowing them to maneuver precisely in any direction, as well as hover, and travel against the force of gravity. They have to be mentaly trained to wield this ability.But because of haveing human cells in him he can't fly outside earth osone. *'Super Breath:'his super breath which can be used to freeze objects.Quinn seems to masker this *'Super Hearing: 'he can hear *'X-ray Visions '''Quinn has master his xray vision can see throw any thing but not lead *Stamina: Kryptonians can run, fight, fly, and exercise for long periods of time without tiring. *Healing:As part Kryptonian can heal from any wounds but it takes alot longer then a when Quinn explains this to Clark '''"When your away from Kryptonite you can heal right away but as for me it can take up to six hours and sometimes longer depending on the wound" Birth & Early Life Tarquin is the son of Clark Kent and Lois Lane, was born around February 18 2012 in the fortress of solitude. After months of Clark and Lois wedding.Lois and Clark wanted a family and couldnt so Clark took Lois to Hawilli were Clark go exposed to Blue Krytonite , because of this Clark and Lois was able to convice a child.During Lois pregnancy her symptoms where alot more stronger them ahave women when she was 6 months pregnant her unborn Child deveolped super strength which hurt Lois she started to get burise on her belly and one time end up with a broken rid.Clark started to become very worry , it was when Lois was 7 months pregnant she when into premature labour and came very close to die Clark with Kara took her to the fortress when Tarquin was devilerd. Season Nine He appear in Tess hospital room after Clark visted her and her attack from Zod,she ask who he is and she see him wearing a necklace with the house of el, "There a war comeing , and i will not let you hurt and betray Clark this time" Tess cofused says this time . He grabs a pliow and puts it over her head suffcaters her. He walks out an old lady walks in the room. Season Ten Tarquin finds Clark on the ground with blue krytonite dagger in him, as he was about to pull out the dagger he use his superhearing and hears Lois running.He takes off and watchs in the distance as Lois helps Clark , he smiles and super speeds away.He is later seen on the daily planet root top change into new cloths and looking around he puts on his necklace with the shape of house of el on it and flys away. He later is scene listing to Gordon Godfrey. Later Clark fights him think he his new darkness but see his house of el symbol he is waring and ask where he get that , Quinn says he got it from a friend you he's hear from the future to stop whats comeing and to help Clark.He say this Darkness if from another another planet and cant take physical form yet. Later when Clark and Lois attend there highschool homecoming Quin breaks into watchtower to find info Gordon and this Darkness he hits the satlights but after is stop by someone with the itnitals CS Oliver comes in and and has a fight with Quinn , after Quinn pins him to a wall he tells him that he is hear to help and Chloe is still alive and leaves. After Lois got possessed by Isis Quin trys to get on her good side by teaming up with her. Quinn has another one on one with Oliver. Clark tells him he will never trust him after joining force with Isis , Quinn trys to explain why he did but Clark doesn't want to hear it and leaves. In''' Harvest''' Quinn goes and see Tess and sees that she trying to help a Lex clone and tells her it not a good idea Tess reilze that Quinn is the one that killed her and starts to panic she calls Oliver and Quinn tells her that he will not let her betray Clark or his friend and leaves. In Ambush '''One week later Quinn keeps his distance from Clark he bumps into Lois who needs help with alot of bag after helping her, she wants to make him some coffee , He gets a text saying "meet me in our spot" and leaves . He meets Rye this girlfriend from he future he damms how she go here and why.She tells him she hear and why. Quinn still wants answer and Rye tells him you know who is coming and what he will do to this planet Quinn says Darkseid,Later they both fight together to help save Clark and Tess they fight Granny's Furies and easy over takes them.Tarquin and Rye are at the bridge they talk about how they are going to do everything they can to save the futuer and Quinn tells her i glad your are here now they kiss. In the episode '''Patriot '''Quinn and Rye help Lois track Clark after she beggs Quinn for help. he later is seen rearuseing Lois when she is all most drowned by Slater.Rye hugs Quinn after he returns saying she glad he safe and they kiss Clark comes and thanks Quinn for saveing Lois. In the episode '''Luthor Quinn and Rye are seen in bed together but then Lois calls him and tells him there something wrong with Clark.He goes to Lois and get info later he is seen fight Clark Luthor with Rye and Oliver at watch tower until Lois and Tess come. In episode''' Icarus Quinn gets mad at Rye after he finds out she told Clark that he was his father, and tells her he will talk about it later after he trys to change Carter fate tonight Rye tells him he cant do that , Carter fate must stay the same they should go after slater and he replies back saying that you just change mine fate by telling Clark she says i love you and Quinn just leaves.Quinn goes to Clark and tells him to watch out for Carter ,Clark whats to talk to him about what Rye said to him ,but Quinn leaves. Later he text Rye saying sorry and that he loves her and they will talk about it later.He trys to stop Carter from going after Slater telling he try to change his fate but Carter pushing him aside and goes after Slater Quinn then follows.Quinn save Slater until a bar of Krytonite fall right in front of him.After he survied the explosion he see Carter dead annd Clark and Lois alright he gets the text Rye send him early saying its ok meet me at .Quinn doesn't attend Carter furenal he goes and see Rye but is shock to see her dead. in episode '''Collateral ,Later after weeks of Clark and Lois missing.Quinn is at watch tower trying to fine them when Tess enters she tells them that they should work together to find Clark and the others but Quinn wants to do this alone and doesnt see why Tess really wants to help compare to her futuer self.They head to a club where Quinn use a distraction by singing.Later they both break in VRA and fine Chloe who has everyone in a dream world.Quinn starts to call her a traitor after awhile Clark trys to confront Quinn about the truth behind what Rye said but he just leaves. In episode Beacon '''after Martha Kent gets shot he trys to hunt down the killer after hearing Tess tell Clark Lionel back Quinn goes after Lionel.Clark trys to comfort Quinn about his feelings and is more shock when he tells him that he and Lois are his parents.He gets shock by clone Lex with a green kryto bullet Tess was able to get it out and save Quinn. Clark later comforts the crying Quinn when he lets out his emotions. In episode '''Masquerade '''Quinn shares everything he know with Clark about whats comeing.Quinn later see Desaad captuer Chloe . he tells Clark and Oliver about this they go but Quinn knows what Desaad like and he wants to deal with this alone when Clark has his back trun Quinn superspeeds away.Quinn saves Chloe from Desaad and tells them to leave Quinn and Desaad battle to the dead . Clark saves Quinn from being killed by Desaad. In the episode '''Scion After Clark disovers what Conner real is Quinn tells him that they should distroy him and not to trust him .Quinn then gets piss at Clark for trianing Conner he goes to watch metropolis Conner pulls up in a car and tell his he not taken his place Quinn tells him to back off and Lionel shoots him in the leg when krytonite bullet Quinn trys to attack Lionel but Conner shoots him in the side of the head Quinn then falls unconscious.He is then wokein up in a cage and starts to be torued by Lionel Quinn all most dies but is saved when Clark removes all the bullets from his body. In the episode '''Kent '''when Clark,gets suck in earth-2 Lois goes to Quinn for help Trivia * Quinn is left handed just like his mother Lois *He got black hair like his father Clark, and brown eyes like his mother Lois *He doesn't appear in Shield,Fortune and Booster *Quinn is killed in part 2 of the final *Rye is the only one that calls Quinn by his full name Tarquin